Caedes
by TenTenD
Summary: A string of murders has Darcy and Loki working together to catch a cold-blooded criminal. But can they do that and still maintain their already strained relationship? Or will they crack under the pressure?M mainly for gore, crime with a dash of romance. From the drabble 'Venue' of 'Through a broken mirror'.
1. Daphne mezereum

I previously wrote a small drabble about Darcy and Loki being detectives (the chapter entitled _Venue_ from _Through_ _a_ _broken_ _mirror_). I was asked to elaborate so here is the first chapter of my new fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

University student, Catherin Margery Dyne was going home after an exhausting but much welcomed session of archery. It was a sport she had taken to in summer camp a few years back and it stuck with her until now. Fingers flexed as if pulling on a string, a smile spread over her face, Catherin was her own hero in the movie of her life. And right in that moment, everything was going along with the scrip in her head. Nothing could go wrong for her. Or so she thought until she felt a cold stare raking her form, from somewhere behind her.

Catherin Dyne hurried along the empty dimly lighted street. The diffuse glow of the few street lights barely provided enough light to make her journey seem like a safe one. Pulling her coat tighter against her body, the young woman risked a cursory glance behind her. There was nobody. She breathed a sigh of relief but couldn't sake the feeling that there was another person, somewhere near, watching her. Convincing herself that there was nothing to fear and that she was just tired after a few good hours with her bow and arrows, Catherin took a deep breath and moved forward.

But it had not been any trick played on her by a tired mind. No, behind her, there was a tall man who had just exited a dark corner of the street. He seemed utterly relaxed, just someone out to enjoy a nightly walk or a man on his way home for work. That would be the image an untrained eye would see. Despite that, something wasn't quite right. His gait was strained, although the hands shoved in his pockets said otherwise. He was out on a hunt, stalking his prey, and like any good marauder, waiting for the right time to strike. Not too long now.

At the same time, young Catherin was congratulating herself for keeping her cool. She was almost out in the main street. Just half a minute and she would be in the safety of a crowded area. In the back of her mind, a sharp voice chided her for refusing Melody's offer of a ride. Catherin partially agreed, however she was glad she could walk freely. Perhaps she'd indulge Melody another time. The view of a packed avenue folded out before her eyes, the anticipation coursing through her veins. The city was so lively despite the late hour and the fact that it was a week day.

But before the girl had the chance to get any further, a hand clamped into her auburn hair, hauling her back with a strong tug. Her cry of pain was muffled with a piece of cloth. An acrid smell filled her nostrils making breathing difficult. She tried struggling against her captor but the man's frame was not only tall, it was also strong. Slight, drained Catherin Dyne had no chance against a man two times her size in bulk. It was a lost fight for her before it even started. But that didn't stop her from trying her hardest to break free.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, doll." a suave voice whispered in her ear. The rich tenor tickled as he talked, "I have such great plan for you. I'm really excited to start." His enthusiasm earned a very strong protest from the girl in his arms who was starting to feel sluggish. "You may be feeling a bit slow, doll. Don't worry, it'll pass. You do understand why I'm doing this don't you." Catherin wanted to yell out that she didn't but her mouth was covered. "I need you compliant."

What did he have planned for her? Catherin swallowed thickly, her eyes growing heavy. The thoughts in her head were all a jumble, overlapping each other and making no sense at all. How was she supposed to free herself when her brain wasn't coming up with anything? Fatigue and fright took over and she went limp in the arms of the stranger. He stroked her hair gently, a sadistic grin settling on his face. "You'll be famous doll. You and I, both, will be so famous." Running his fingers through her ginger locks, his eyes sparkled with malice. "Off we go then. I have a lot of work to do with you before the press can see my art."

.

.

.

Darcy sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. A stack of papers littered the counter but she paid them no mind. There was nothing worse than filling out forms. No matter how bored she was, Darcy wasn't touching those. She glared with thinly veiled contempt at the documents. Maybe she could burn them. It wasn't as if anybody read those bloody sheets. Wait, thinking better about it convinced her that burning wasn't the way to go about this. There was another way, perfectly safe for her and the papers. It was brilliant really. "I'm a genius."

"Indeed, love, you are." A voice drawled from the doorway making her jump. Darcy turned to glare at her partner and long time boyfriend, Loki Laufeyson. "Now, do you mind telling me what that grin on your face is all about?"

Said grin turned into a sweet, innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." she replied with a serene expression. As was his nature, Loki saw right through it, and raised an eyebrow in question. "Git!" Darcy yelled and threw a pencil at him. "Come in and close the door."

"As you wish, sweetheart." he said dryly and did just that. "You need help with your paperwork? Again?" Faux-irritation dripped from his words in small rivulets.

"Not need per se." Darcy responded quietly to his enquiry.

Loki nodded his head in realisation. "Ah, you want me to do them for you. Always the procrastinator."

"Please! Your writing is so much neater than mine and you have more patience for these things." She levelled a pleading look his way. "If you do this for me, I'll give you whatever you want."

"Bribery, Miss Lewis? Really?" Darcy nodded her head unabashed. "Well, I am not above a bit of inducement in this case. Whatever I want, you say?"

"Yes." she spoke decidedly, leaving no room for doubt. She knew all too well what he would want and she was more than willing to indulge him and herself too. "Whatever you want." she added for good measure, leaning over the table in his direction. "Deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal, darling." he murmured, getting closer to her. "Just be sure it's what you want. My services don't come cheap. You might regret it."

"Impossible." Darcy snorted and closed the gap between them with a peck on his lips. "Now it's sealed."

Whatever else she might've cared to add was cut off when the door swung open. Thor strode in, earning himself a glare from Loki and an exasperated sigh from Darcy; both of which he was oblivious to. "Good morning!"

"Not 'good'. Don't say 'good'. It irks me." Darcy deadpanned. "Mornings are never good; they involve getting up and out of bed at insanely early hours."

"Thor." Loki acknowledged the other man, an acute lack of interest painting his face.

The blonde cleared his throat. "Actually, there's a new body, freshly discovered. I was wondering if you'd be interested. My hands are full at the moment." Thor was offering them a case? Loki's eyes narrowed contemplating the proposition.

"If it gets me out of doing paperwork, then I'm willing to take anything even if we're talking about a lost pet." Darcy admitted enthusiastically. "Give me."

"You're not fond of paperwork are you?" Thor asked jovially, a huge smile crossing his face as he extended a file out to Darcy and scribbled down an address.

"She's not." Loki answered in her stead. "And for that reason, I'm the one stuck doing all of them."

"Don't complain, you prick!" Darcy shot him a withering glare. "It's not like you're getting nothing out of it."

"True." His green eyes glittered mischievously, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"I really don't want to know." Thor complained, the insinuation not lost on him. "Look, here's the address. Just go and keep all thoughts of reward to yourselves."

.

.

.

"This –" Darcy began, gesturing wildly at the crime scene, " This is something else." Loki nodded in agreement without taking his eyes off the body.

The corpse of a young female was sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood, presumed to be her own. Her identity was still a mystery but she was obviously young, twenty something by her trendy clothing. Her eyes had been pulled out of their sockets and she was missing a finger; her middle one. Medium length red hair darkened in contact with the blood seeming almost scarlet. The bruised legs and arms indicated that at one point she might've struggled against the murdered. Much good it did her.

Despite the current state of the victim, it was quiet clear that in her good days she had been fairly attractive. The bone structure and what was left of her face attested to it. Such a pity, that charming creatures, like that, seemed to drop dead at every corner now.

By the looks of it their killer had taken a great deal of pleasure in hurting the poor girl. Forced intrusion, no doubt. Loki grimaced, a faint wave of nausea passing over him. There was only so much his stomach could take. The act seemed one of pure rage. Perhaps a past boyfriend. Who would have anything to gain from her death?

"Call Jane. We're sending the body in." her partner spoke suddenly, distracting Darcy who was taking notes on her phone.

"On it." she replied promptly, agile fingers already pressing the call button. "Hey Jane. This is Darcy. Are you in?" A brief pause ensued. "No. How fast can you get there?" Loki heard Jane say about half and hour. "There's a body we need your expertise on. So see you in half an hour." Darcy ended the call with a 'bye'. "She wasn't very happy. I woke her up."

"She'll live." one very unconcerned Loki muttered under his breath.

"Yeah." Darcy agreed and tapped her foot impatiently at a rookie making a mess out of things. "Hey, watch the way you handle the body or we won't find anything to go with! Dolt." Loki gave an amused grin. "Not even Jane will be able to tell us anything if he ruins our source of information. Seriously, who allows such incompetent people to work here?"

"You sure know how to motivate them." observed her boyfriend, as the man she had chastised glowered at her. Loki's eyes glared right back at the fool. Satisfied when the idiot returned to his job, he finally saw Darcy looking at him. "What?"

"That was very sweet." He palled at her words. Caught in the act. There was no denying it. "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Someone coughed indiscreetly behind them. "Do try to keep in mind that you are here to work." Coulson said, fixing them with a stony stare.

"Of course, sir." Darcy was mildly annoyed but what he said seemed valid enough. Loki just nodded absently. "I think we should be on our way to the lab now."

She pulled Loki after her, waving at Coulson who only hardened his look. "Jerk." Huffing she climbed into the car and waited for her partner to climb into the driver's seat. She would've driven herself but Loki was reluctant to let her after a minor incident not too long ago. It hadn't even been her fault. How was she supposed to know their case of the week would try to run her off the road? What kind of wanker does that? A really desperate one, obviously.

Anyway, his decision stood firm. She wasn't driving anytime soon by the looks of things.

.

.

.

Jane scrubbed her hands with soap, a small tremble in her body giving away just how affected she was by what she had seen.

True to her word, in half an hour, Jane had been at the hospital where Darcy waited for her with Loki. The body had been deposited on an autopsy table, waiting for Jane to see it. And seen it she had, the pathologist wasn't sure she'd ever get the image out of her head. What kind of human being did something like that? It wasn't only the torture that had killed the young woman. The bruises, God, they told so many stories.

The door squeaked behind her and she turned to see Darcy in her dark jeans and light coloured shirt. "How are you hanging on?"

"Fine." Jane offered weakly. "Just fine." She burst in tears after that. "I'm just very emotional right now. I don't even know why. Sorry."

Darcy wrapped an arm around Jane, rubbing soothing patterns into her back. "It's alright. I was shaken up too when I first saw it."

"How can anyone do something like that?" the pathologist questioned. "It's sick."

"Killers normally are." assured her friend. "But we'll get him, me and Loki. Like we always do."

"That's what I'm counting on." Jane said between her tears, giving Darcy a small smile in encouragement. "Just give me a minute and I'll come out."

Darcy nodded and went out the door leaving Jane to her own devices. That was the great thing about their friendship. They always knew just what to do around each other. Jane smiled at her reflection in the mirror, drying her tears with a paper towel. She had been so emotional the last few weeks and she had no idea why,

Shrugging, the young pathologist fixed herself for a few more moments and went the same way Darcy had taken.

In the hall, her friend and Loki were caught deep in conversation, or disagreement more likely from the way Darcy was gesticulating and he was shaking his head. Finally noticing her approach, Loki nodded his head and Darcy stopped moving. She whirled around and smiled sweetly at Jane.

"Is it alright if I write my observations down and hand them to you?" In the bathroom it hadn't really been visible, what with the bad lighting, but now Darcy could see just how pale Jane was. It was worrisome.

"Please do." Loki politely requested before setting his attention on Darcy. "I have to go now. I'll see you at home."

"Don't count on it." she yelled after him.

"What happened?" Jane asked, confusion creasing her forehead.

"Sigyn called." Darcy said with a scowl. "Whenever she calls he takes off."

"She is his sister." the pathologist tried to reason with Darcy.

"No, she's his adoptive sister. Adoptive as in the one who he has no blood ties to. She's also the one he was supposed to marry when his real parents were still alive." Darcy reminded her friend. "There's something about the way she acts around him. And the looks she gives me are so cold. Sometimes I think she wants to kill me."

"I think you have nothing to worry about." Jane said softly. "Loki genuinely loves you, otherwise he wouldn't put up with you. And don't make that face; you are difficult. Whatever Sigyn tries to pull off, if she is indeed trying anything, won't work. If it makes you feel better, I'll pull her hair out if she so much as makes a false move. I've got your back."

"You're my best friend, Jane." The blonde woman nodded, happy to have lifted her friend's spirits. "And speaking of watching out for my friends, we haven't had a night to ourselves in a long while. Too long."

"That tends to happen when one of us is in a serious relationship." Jane quipped, a big smile in place.

"Well, I'm sure I can convince Loki to give us the apartment for one night." Of course she could, she was Darcy.

"And go where? To his parents'? Where Sigyn is?" Logic had always been Jane's forte.

"I though you said I had nothing to worry about." Darcy remarked with a glint in her blue eyes.

"You don't" Jane assured her.

"Okay." It was on.

"Fine." the pathologist huffed. "Saturday? I have this one off."

"Works with me." Darcy said and straightened her shirt.

"Darce?" Jane was unsure, Darcy noticed. Jane was rarely unsure, unless she was in big trouble. Really bid trouble.

"Yeah?" It was time to be a good friend, Darcy though as she listened attentively.

"I want to make an appointment to the doctor's." she confessed, her face flushing slightly.

"Say the time and place." That was Darcy being supportive. She was proud actually as it was coming along great.

"Three days from now, here." Jane replied with a thankful look.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll see you in three days and this Saturday." The dark haired woman hugged her friend. "Hang in there, Janey."

"You too, Darce."

With that Darcy adopted her usual blasé countenance and strode off, heading to her office. There was nothing more to do than wait for Jane's diagnosis and notes and the results from the lab. As far as Darcy was concerned, she had done everything in her power and now had other thing to worry about; like the fact that she was jittery over her boyfriend being with his adoptive sister. It wasn't that she didn't trust Loki; she didn't think Sigyn was reliable.

"Geez, I am worrying over nothing." she said to herself. It was almost convincing. She'd be a pro in no time at the rate things were being hurled at her. Darcy reminded herself to think positively and not let her problems get her. If Loki had wanted Sigyn, he'd be with her. But he was with Darcy, so he clearly didn't want Sigyn now. All the better, because Darcy wasn't one to share.

* * *

More to come when I feel inspired ( and have a higher tolerance for gore than usually).

In case you were wondering the title is in Latin and it means 'murders'.


	2. Dactylorhiza maculata

The door slammed, momentarily distracting Darcy from the autopsy report she had been reading and was previously so engrossed in. It was hard enough to decipher Jane's handwriting on a good day; disruptions weren't needed. She saw Loki enter the room sans his jacket and shoes but decided against speaking. Darcy was, after all, still a bit mad at him for taking off like he had.

Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Darcy resisted the urge to pull away quite admirably but Loki still felt her hesitance. He pulled back, regarding her strangely for a few moments. "What's wrong, darling?" His brows furrowed as she regarded him coldly.

"It's nothing." Darcy replied, her eyes falling back to the report in her lap. "I'm just busy." It was a lame excuse, she knew that, but it would have to do. Avoidance was the perfect solution as she had no intention of speaking to Loki at that moment, or any other moment soon. Focusing her attention back to Jane's appalling writing, she willed him away; she wanted some space.

A shift of the couch's material alerted her that Loki sat down. "I'm serious." He said, pulling the information away from her. He gazed at the words scribbled on paper with little interest before he tossed it on the table.

Darcy turned to glare at him. "So am I. I have work to do." she hissed and reached for the papers. Loki's hands caught hers just as she was about to make contact. "Loki!"

"You're mad." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement. "I can't believe you're still mad about earlier." Green eyes searched hers and he added somewhat cautiously, moving his stare off of her, "I already told you why I had to go. Odin's health is faltering, he had another seizure today. " Weariness clung to the words like glue; Loki closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his head back.

From her place at his side Darcy grasped, worry slipping in her response, "I am so sorry. How is he?" She had been too harsh on him. Logically, Darcy knew that Loki couldn't avoid Sigyn forever; it had been stupid of her to get so worked up over that when clearly he had other things on his mind. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she pulled him closer. "Is he okay now?"

Loki sighed dejectedly, wrapping an arm around her. "He's not; not really." Darcy leaned closer to him. "I'm worried," he admitted, "that he'll go too. It was worse than usual, darling."

Anger forgotten, shoved somewhere in the far back of her mind, Darcy chided herself for having been so stupid. Loki would never deliberately do something to hurt her. "What about the surgery? Couldn't he have one of those?" The chances were slim not only because the surgery was dangerously invasive but Odin wasn't all that young anymore. She knew that.

"Not likely, love." he replied after a brief period of silence. "Thor is trying to convince his though." They sat in silence.

When Loki had been fifteen both his parents, Laufey and Farbauti, were caught in a terrible accident. His father died instantly while Farbauti lived a while longer in a state of coma. Odin had taken Loki in, as he had promised to do should something happen to his parents. Unfortunately, that meant adopting him thus ruining the planned marriage between the boy and Odin's daughter, Sigyn. Thor, who had been older by a year only, bonded easily with Loki, considering him a brother from the start. The daughter, however, had been an entirely different story. Sigyn was infatuated with him and sought him out even though he wasn't interested and they were legally brother and sister and were supposed to act like it.

Two years later, Darcy met him when she fell rather gracelessly, spilling cranberry juice all over her white shirt. She had been mortified, but a kind stranger with black slicked-back hair and a pair of gorgeous, if a bit haunted, green eyes helped her up and offered her a pack of tissues to dry off. The young girl had been attracted to him right away. Before she could even introduce herself properly, or perhaps get his name, he was called away by a tall, broad blond male, who was Thor as Darcy came to know later, and a beautiful fair maiden, Sigyn. At that time Darcy had just reached her fifteenth birthday and was perhaps a bit too young but she knew what she wanted from life, and it definitely involved that dark, mesmerizing stranger.

Sadly she wouldn't see him for another couple of years, the first three months of which she had bemoaned his absence to the point where Jane had to confiscate her iPod, filled with melancholic songs, and drag her forcibly to the world of the living. Darcy hadn't appreciated it at that time. Then she met her first boyfriend soon after but it hadn't lasted. Apparently she hadn't been interested enough in him from that boy's opinion. And she hadn't. The only thing he ever received from her after a short period of dating was a kiss, which she regretted giving. Jane had been her shoulder to cry on.

Six months later, her second boyfriend rolled into her life. He had been sweet and kind and Darcy had almost forgotten about her dark prince during those seven months with him. Until it all came crashing down. Hell, she caught him cheating and the worst part was that it wasn't even with another girl. Turns out, he wasn't really interested in girls despite being a fantastic kisser. Darcy couldn't really blame him; she should've seen it coming as he never wanted to do anything but kiss. The break up had been awkward. Jane came to her house later armed with ice-cream and movies even though she had her own thing to worry about.

The only long-distance relationship Darcy had ever been in was with her third boyfriend, when she was sixteen. She met him at a party where she had gone with a few classmates, including Jane, and after a few good jokes he managed to convince her to give him a chance. They danced and talked all through the party. At the end, Darcy had been slightly tipsy, having been convinced to partake in the jumping juice, and kissed him goodbye, a bit too enthusiastically, as Jane called her to the car. The following day she was surprised to find out he wasn't going to stick around. They had exchanged e-mail addresses and thus began the relationship that lasted about two months, to her amazement, in spit of there not being any physical contact involved. He broke up with her in the ninth week, saying he had found someone else.

Her fourth dating experience was a shy guy, younger than her by a year. She hadn't been looking for anything more than casual flirting when they stumbled upon each other. This had been the shortest relationship ever. Two weeks was what it took for Darcy to figure out they would never work. The boy had surprisingly agreed and faded quietly out of her life. They had only shared a kisses and awkward caresses, so he hadn't been much missed.

Perhaps the one she regretted the most was her fifth relationship. At first that college student had been great, attentive, everything a girl could want in a boyfriend; that went on for about a week in which he got her to fall fort his charm. Another week later he was making progress rather rapidly. By the third week they were in her room, sprawled on the back in a heavy make-out session. Then he did something she wasn't ready for. Darcy tried to back away or tell him to back off, it didn't work, and he kept pulling at her clothes wanting something she wasn't willing or ready to give. At some point she must have started yelling because her father barged through the door and pulled the boy off. After whispering something in her boyfriend's ear, her father sent him away. Darcy never saw or heard him again. Jane was the one she turned to for comfort.

And some months later, when she was finally ready to be involved with someone again, Loki strode right back into her life. She had been waiting for Jane to come out from a training course to catch a movie when the door opened and there he was. Tall, dark and handsome as she remembered him; Darcy was sure it was a dream until those emeralds he called eyes settled on her. A brief look of surprise flashed across his face and Darcy went red. Figures, when she actually wanted a guy to be impressed by her he could only remember her as the klutz covered in cranberry juice. Or maybe he didn't remember her at all. That one actually hurt.

But he did, in fact, remember her. How that was possible she would never know but she would be eternally grateful. Just as he was approaching her, Jane came through the door and seeing the hopeless look on her friend's face she fitted the pieces of the puzzle together. Resisting a facepalm, she introduced them only to tell Darcy later that she had known him for about six months and he was the one teaching the course she attended. Thankfully, Jane was agile enough to avoid being throttled in a hug by her overly grateful friend.

So, every day Jane had her courses Darcy would be there, each time getting closer and closer to her real target, until she wasn't there for her friend anymore but for Loki. He was in his second year of University, planning to major in criminal justice. Why he was teaching physics was beyond her. But in a short while they were inseparable. It was actually Loki that got her interested in becoming a homicide detective.

Her parents had been thrilled when they finally met him. Her father found that he had a lot in common with the young man who had his daughter's heart from their way of thinking down to that odd sense of humour that enthralled both Darcy and her mother. Sometimes she though Loki was more related to her father than she was. But it was easily the best relationship she had had so far and the one she wanted to keep.

Meeting his family had been something that ate away at her. She was nervous only the first few minutes though. Odin had been cordial and even joked a little, Frigga smiled at her every chance she got and Thor had been friendly and showed interest in his brother's happiness. Sigyn had been the only one to treat her with cool indifference. Darcy chalked it up to shyness but the girl's behaviour never changed much to her irritation.

Not long after, kisses were not the only thing they shared. Darcy had blushed from the roots of her hair down at her mother's advice to be safe she finally spent her first night at Loki's apartment. This time she had been prepared and willing, if a bit fidgety. But Loki had been patient with her and showed her a good time. And what a good time it was.

Jane was the first person she called in the morning. Loki had been asleep when she sneaked out of bed, diving for her phone and dialling her friend. Her exuberance woke him up and Darcy half expected him to be annoyed. He had simply kissed her good morning and headed to the bathroom for a shower inviting her along.

If it was possible, Sigyn had been even colder to her when they announced they were moving in together, just after Darcy began her first year of University. In consequence her distaste for the girl grew. It even doubled when she saw her trying to flirt with Loki who was either not aware or ignoring it.

Seven years down the road, they were still together, sharing an apartment. Still together. And sure, they fought and yelled at times until one of them would leave slamming the door, only to come back later so they could make up. Sometimes the noise was replaced by cold, silent fury and they'd ignore each other until one or the other admitted their mistake. Those were the hard times. But generally they were happy. Loki wasn't all that princely, he got annoyed fast and tended be stubborn and Darcy didn't try to make it easy for him, not when she insisted on having her way and contradicting him, speaking her mind no matter what.

Living together tended to put things into perspective. But together they were happier. At the end of the day all that really mattered was having each other.

.

.

.

Joanna Karg looked up with horror filled eyes as the sharp object the man held got closer and closer to her. She wondered bitterly what she had done to deserve such a fate. Joanna was by all accounts an ordinary girl. A college student still living with her parents was not exactly what should attract criminals. Better yet, nobody should attract criminals. But here she was, hands and legs tied securely, in the hands of a man who looked like he would happily carve her innards out and have a good time doing it. The gag on her mouth prevented any screams from leaving.

A prickling sensation stabbed her thigh and she closer her eyes. Determined to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, Joanna gritted her teeth against the pain that was growing steadily, but surely where she had been pierced. Blood flowed freely down her leg, but she kept her eyes closer. Knowing she wouldn't be able to take it if she saw the blood; it was the only choice. It was her only comfort in this bleak, cruel situation. The girl was well aware that even prayers couldn't help her now, but she couldn't ignore that small seed of hope when she felt her captor withdrawing.

"Open your eyes!" a rough voice commanded her as her body was forced to change its position. A squeeze to her wounded leg made Joanna snap and she directed a fierce glare to the monster standing in front of her.

"Now, now, is that any way to look at me?" Another stab to her leg made her shudder but she didn't relent. "You could make this so much easier on yourself. Haven't I been nice to enough to you? I've brought you to this quiet, lovely place, given you nice clothing and a comfortable bed."

She wanted to rebel against him, yell that he made her sick, punch him, stab him, anything. But her bonds were too strong; the rope was cutting through her skin, leaving raw wounds along her arms. This guy, whoever he was, needed to have his head checked; badly, might she add. Of course, this was not the time to be sarcastic. But between tears and the cool act, Joanna would always choose to appear brave. Might as well go in a fabulous way, if she had no chance of being saved; which she knew she didn't. This wasn't a movie where the good guys always won.

He snorted. "You're awfully uncooperative." Joanna hardened her glare and cursed him in her mind. Being a fan of crime series and cop movies, she knew that victims never had it easy. And this guy was already torturing her, and enjoying it by the way his eyes shined with ill concealed glee. He smiled oddly at her, almost sweetly and Joanna felt her stomach roll.

Thoughts and wishes crammed in her head. The girl thought about her mother and step-father, regretting that she hadn't been able to say her goodbyes. She would never get to hear her mother's encouragements, or her step-dad's bad jokes. A wave of pity wracked her body, thinking about her poor mother who had single-handedly raised Joanna until she was thirteen. Then her mother met the man who would later become her husband. She had been instantly taken with the soft-spoken man who would take the role of father-figure in her life and who dotted on her mother. It was regrettable that she wouldn't get to thank him for that.

But Joanna had always considered herself though as nails. With a determined look in her eyes she stared at her subjugator. If only she'd have her bow and arrows with her. Her mother's husband had taught her to use it a few years back and since then it had become a hobby of hers. The though of a well placed arrow in the monster's skull, right between his beady eyes, seemed more appealing by the moment.

"Ah, don't worry, little girl, I plan to make us famous." the menacing man, if she could even call him that, said while pulling out a long butcher's knife. He grabbed one of her hand, the right one, and cut off her third digit. Blood sprung forward and the appendage fell to the ground. "You won't be able to see it but trust me when I say everyone will be paying attention to us, my lovely doll."

Bile rose in Joanna's throat as the pain and blood made her see stars. Thick scarlet substance coated her whole hand at it just wouldn't slow down. She couldn't even think. Searing sting ripped her apart, clogging her mind.

"Any last words before we get down to business?" he asked mocking. "Oh, my bad, I almost forgot; you can't speak."

Yes, her life was definitely no movie, or maybe it was a horror. So she expected no hero to ne there for her and end the nightmare. To her great surprise, she was very calm when faced with her imminent doom. Must have come from her mother's side, all that level-headedness.

.

.

.

Darcy stepped in Mrs. Tompkins's office, closing the door gently after herself. Jane was a step ahead of her, with an unreadable expression. It was time for her consult and although she didn't seem nervous she wasn't exactly relaxed either.

The consult was fairly routine. The doctor asked a few questioned to which Jane answered stiffly, then checked her pulse and suggested a blood test. Darcy urged Jane to agree. Since she was a fellow employee of the hospital things moved along fast enough and forty-five minutes later Dr. Tompkins had the results in her hand.

"Congratulations, Ms Foster, you are pregnant. About eight weeks along." It wasn't really a shock but Darcy hadn't expected it. Jane nodded and thanked the doctor, pulling Darcy along as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Do you want me to stay over at your place tonight?" the dark haired girl asked cautiously. She didn't really know what to make of the situation but she's support Jane anyway she needed.

The pathologist sighed loudly. "If it's not asking too much."

'It's not." Darcy assured her. "I'll call from your phone when we get there. Mine's dead." Jane nodded absently. "So, who's the father?"

The question seemed to startle her blonde friend. "This guy I slept with after having too much to drink." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I think his name started with 'T'."

"Are you keeping the child?" It was a curious situation Jane had landed herself in. Darcy saw her nod and inclined her head in understanding. "Do you want to find the father?"

"Darce, really! The only thing I remember is that he was tall, blonde and had one heck of a sculptured body. Like some sort of god. I don't even know his name."

"From the description you gave me, I totally understand why you took that one-night stand. But what happened to keeping it safe?"

"Too much alcohol." Jane replied dryly.

"If you do remember anything just let me know. Whoever this guy is, shrinking his responsibilities is not something I'll let him get away with."

"You're my best friend, you know." Jane said with a small smile, clutching to Darcy's arm as they walked to her apartment.

A smirk lit her friend's face. "It's the least I can do. You've put up with my messes far too many times." Darcy offered, holding onto Jane just as tightly.

The rest of the walk was comfortably silent, each woman lost in her won little world. They had something to think about and a little quietness helped the process along most formidably.

.

.

.

"How's Jane?" Loki asked his partner the next day.

"Surprised, but fine." Darcy replied with ease, arranging the reports on her desk. "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?" prompted the male.

"Do you think you could give me the apartment this Saturday? I want to have Jane over, because honestly, she needs the company."

Always the politer one, Loki nodded his head adding an "I don't mind." after. "I'll just go and visit Odin in hospital. Maybe try to convince him to have that surgery."

Darcy was about to reply that she was very grateful when the door was tore off its hinges, and Thor rushed in. He was red in the face, breathing heavily, clearly tired. Loki scowled at the intruder. "What happened, Thor? Is it Odin?"

"No." said the blonde breathlessly. A moment later he added, a bit more clearly, "No, he's stable for now. This is about you case actually."

"Do tell." Darcy urged, apprehension spilling over her features. "What news do you bring?"

"The girl you found, her name was Catherin Margery Dyne. Parents reported her missing when she failed to come home, three days ago."

"Any chance we can talk to them?" Loki asked, keeping his eyes glued to Thor.

"Yes, actually, they wanted to talk to you too. They want to identify the body."

Loki rose from his seat and signed Darcy along. "Yes. Of course."

On her part, Darcy was nervous. Parents were the hardest to deal with, not because they made it so, but because she had the tendency of feeling their agony too keenly. She couldn't help but think of all the things that might go wrong when faced with parents mourning their child. Secretly, Darcy had always wanted children of her own but to bring them in a world such as the one she lived in wasn't exactly thrilling.

Besides, she hadn't discussed it with Loki yet. She could bring a child up on her own but she'd rather not. A child would be best raised in a fully functional family. This made her think of Jane. In the back of her mind, Darcy wondered if everything would turn out fine. She certainly hoped it did.

"Let's go."

* * *

So, we have a bit of info of character;s history for your viewing pleasure and to clear a few things up. Another possible strike from out mysterious murderer, some drama (or maybe a lot) and glorious friendship between Darcy and Jane.

Did I do a good job at this? The whole crime thing is totally new to me. Can't wait to hear what you have to say.


End file.
